MCPE Survival
by Icyendercat
Summary: Sofia and her friends love Minecraft. But what happens when Herobrine appears in their game?
1. Chapter 1

_**Dedicated to all Minecraft players, especially PE**_

copyright May 8, 2014

"I CALL CIVILIZATION!" I yelled. I shouldn't be shouting, but it was once in a lifetime Inayat's parents weren't home, and Niyamat was at India. There was no one to stop us.

"ME TOO! AND AFTER THAT, DIAMOND CASTLE!" Inayat howled.

"Come on, open the server!" I urged. We were playing Minecraft PE.

"Okay."

Soon I saw a server at the top of the list-Flare in big purple letters. I grinned and pressed it. "Let the others come in, but no Avnoor, okay?" I asked as the world loaded in. Inayat nodded.

"So, who cares? I have better codes than you," Avnoor scoffed. He opened up his own world, but even his brother Harnoor didn't come in his server. Rehmat joined the game as Minty. She was the third one in. Then Harnoor. I couldn't believe his name was still Steve.

"Come on, I'm going to start mining." I announced. I opened my inventory and put a stone pick in my hotbar, saving the iron one for better minerals.

"Aww, come on! Fine, you go. I'm going to keep on setting up my store," Inayat grumbled. I had no idea what the other two were doing, and didn't really care because I was already into the mine, riding the minecart into the mineshaft. I had made half of it, I thought proudly. I was set on finding more iron. So far we had 24 ingots, not counting the two minecarts, because we duplicated them. I grinned as a jackpot of coal fell into my hands. After mining around and finding four more pieces of iron ore, Inayat leaned over and whispered, "Come here," to me. I looked into her screen. The sun was setting against a player. He was facing the sunset. But the most strange thing?

He had no gamer tag.

"GUYS COME HERE!" I screamed. My heart was pounding. "Take a screenshot," I urged. Inayat took one as Rehmat and Harnoor rushed down. Avnoor hesitated and trailed behind.

We gathered around. "It's the Greatest Glitch," Rehmat whispered.

"We don't know yet, we haven't seen his eyes," Inayat pointed out. Inayat's player moved forward, Inayat pressing the controls slowly. I rushed back to my device and made my way up the mine as Inayat's brothers and sister went back to theirs, too. Inayat even let Avnoor in, his user was Shadow (mine was Frost). I inched to where Inayat's player Flare was. Thee unknown player-possibly the Great Glitch- stood there, not moving, at the setting sun.

The others were there, too. We atred at the player and Flare, who was making her way to the front of the player. Suddenly the player turned and the front of Inayat's player erupted into flames. Flare backed up, and I saw Inayat's screen.

The players eyes were as we predicted.

Glowing white.


	2. A noise

We freaked out. We had to. Herobrine was in our game! He was gone now, but a swirl of purple ender sparkles remained. We went crazy for that, too-ender particles haven't even been implemented.

We were excited freaked out, of course, not scared. It wasn't every day the greatest glitch and god of Minecraft came into your game. Checking our mining room, I saw that the 32 pieces of redstone was gone. Herobrine.

It was a few days later. I was having a sleepover with Inayat. Inayat's parents were home, though her dad and Niyamat were at India. We had spotted Herobrine once again after the first sighting, and this time he had killed Harnoor-Steve-with a diamond sword.

We were hoping for another sighting today. Shadow was out killing animals, proving himself to be much more useful than we thought. "Dinnertime," I announced as I came back from hunting on the other side. I revealed two eggs, which I stored, four raw chicken, eight raw beef, and three raw pork chops. Avnoor came back with a few bones and arrows, eleven pieces of beef, and five blocks of wool. "I found some herds," he explained, crafting some leather armor, the tunic and boots, and put them on. Well, it was his, even though we were supposed to share. I went into the furnace room and began cooking. So did Avnoor. Then we started to eat.

"YUMMY!" Inayat shouted quickly devouring the porkchop.

Then she burped on purpose "HAHAHAH!" she was laughing her own head off at her own burp. She was crazy I tell you CRAZY.

"Shh don't let your mom hear," I warned. Inayat nodded and we stored the leftovers for breakfast. The mobs were coming out, and since I didn't feel like hunting tonight we went to sleep.

There was a strange noise and our characters went out of the bed without even having us press it. Strangely, it was not day yet-the middle of the night. I tried to go back to sleep, but then something creepy happened.

The chat thingy said, _You may not rest now Herobrine is nearby._ Then I screamed. I didn't care who was in the house. It was a scream of excitement and fear-and then the world became purple, and the last thing I saw before blacking out was Herobrine's face in the screen.


	3. The encounter with Shadow

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I woke up on grass. I looked up and almost fainted again upon seeing a lot of trees. Minecraft trees. I stood up and looked at my hands. As I guessed, I was in a Minecraft skin-my dream skin. It was the ice girl, only with black cat ears, purple eyes, whiskers, and a tail. I looked around and gasped, seeing a jungle rise before me. Was I in PC? No, I wasn't. The jungle seemed smaller. It was update 0.9.0. I looked around and saw half of the jungle was covered with snow. /span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I looked for Inayat. She was nowhere to be seen. There were no others player. Was it just me?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Frost!" I heard a voice call. I looked back. A girl in a minecraft skin came. I saw the gamertag above her. Flare. It was Inayat! She was a girl with red hair and a black about everything else-hood, jacket, shoes. Her eyes were blood red. Of course her skin wasn't black-I mean the skin of the skin… oh, never mind. Anyway, she had appeared from a nearby cave.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hi, Flare!" I greeted. "You know this is the update."span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""'Course. Listen, I spawned in a cave, right at the edge of lava. So we should find Avnoor at the spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"deepest/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" part of a cave… get what I mean?" I nodded, the pieces coming together as I remembered how the ground in front of her had erupted into fire. It made sense, of course. I spawned in a snowy jungle-who knew if it was even supposed to exist. Herobrine was messing with us, mocking our names. Where would Minty be? Maybe a big forest. Roofed. Then I heard a shout./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Guys!" It was Steve. He had the default skin. "Where's the others?" We told him our theory.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I spawned in Extreme Hills, sooo…" he said. I shrugged. Who knew?span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Probably your name is Steve, so you spawned in a normal place a Steve would," I guessed. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on, we have to look for Shadow if he actually is in a dark cave spot. We all spawned near each other, so I think he'll be in that cave that you were in." span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Who was in my cave ?" Inayat asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Yes," I replied. "HAHA SHADOW WAS IN YOUR CAVE." spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She can be so stupid sometimes/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", I thought. /span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""OK come on let's go and look for him." Harnoor excitedly said.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We headed into the cave. The cave was dark and I think Inayat had torches no wait… that was me because i go mining all the time. I guessed that this file was the same as the civilization only expanded into infinite. I put my hand in my pocket and got a sense of what was in my inventory. I took out some torches and placed them down.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Why is it so bright all of a sudden?" Inayat looked surprised because for some reason she was already use to the darkspanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;". Man her eyes adjust quickly I wish I had eyes like her . Not HAHAHA. I have my own good eyes well one eye anyway./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "And why did you just laugh out loud!?"/span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Ummm…I was making a inside joke about herobrine...?" I thought that would do and i think it did. A few seconds later Inayat asked "What was the joke?"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "... That I wondered how his mom looked like a man ! HAHAHA!"span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "HAHAHA!" Inayat and I were laughing our heads off while Harnoor looked like he was really trying to find Avnoor. " Harnoor take it easy we will find him and Sofia stop laughing because the joke is like 10 seconds old." Inayat told Harnoor and me .span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Hey you were laughing too," I pointed out. Inayat sighed and grumbled something under her breath.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Did you say that I'm an old hog?" I asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No… ummm I said that… never mind." Inayat mumbled.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""HEY AVNOOR! WHERE ARE YOU!" Harnoor shouted. I looked around and put another torch down. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""OUCH.. CAN U STOP WITH THE TORCHES!?"Inayat shouted ..span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""THIS IS MINECRAFT IDIOT, IF WE DON'T MOBS WILL SPAWN!" I shouted backspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "WELL WE HAVE THINGS TO PROTECT US AND FIRST OF ALL WHY AM I WASTING TIME FOR A KID THAT WON'T BE FOUND!"Inayat shouted louder even angrier. She ran off into the cave. "BYE !" that was the last thing she said before she came running back with a half dead creeper.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I sighed and hit the creeper with an iron sword. It died and Inayat collected the gunpowder. "Come on, let's keep on looking," I grumbled. I had a bow in my inventory, I realized, but it wouldn't make a difference with just a few arrows. Anyway, we saw some light up ahead, and it wasn't lava. We headed towards it and saw a black minecraft guy sitting on a bed with rose items all over the place. He was eating an apple.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey guys! You just missed my show. I killed a bunch of stuff!" he said. The word Shadow hung over his head. "Except for a lone creeper. It ran away." He finished the apple.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You mean that creeper I killed?" Flare questioned. span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, you killed it? Never mind, I have enough gunpowder. Now what?" he asked.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Well we are supposed to take you out of here because we made a long trip here." Inayat said taking out a clock from her pocket . "It looks like we have traveled a whole day and i am tired and i am sleepy i know i am not making sense because i am sleep ZZzzz." Flare mumbled while falling on Shadow's bed and sleeping.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Looks like she had a long day." I said falling on top of Flare "ZZzzz." span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "SNORE!" Flare snored in her sleep.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Well I have two other beds so i will place them down . By the way i will NEVER share the bed with you !" Shadow placed the beds and went to sleep.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I HATE SLEEPING WITH PEOPLE THAT SNORE !"/spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Harnoor whispered. He covered his head and went to sleep. I woke up to the sound of a creeper about to blow up./span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "AHHHHHHHHH!" I joted out of the bed with my iron sword .Inayat was taking down two skeletons and zombies. With her iron swordspan/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""HOW THE HECK DID THEY GET HERE?" Harnoor shouted. He was fighting a horde of spiders.span/p  
>p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Well Shadow and I were going to the surface to get something for breakfast but instead we ran into Herobrine which sent all of these mobs chasing us. We immediately turned back, Herobrine watching we ran here and soooo we basically got trapped and started fighting for our lives THE END!"Inayat finished. All the mobs were dead by now. Thankfully none survived and we were putting all our loot inside Shadow's chest. spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"How are we going to get out? /spanspan style="font-size: 15px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I thought/span/p 


End file.
